Love&Trust
by Chocoberryx
Summary: One shot AmuxIkuto! Amu is recovering from a sudden break up that she thinks was her "TRUE LOVE", but does she truly know the meaning of the word love?


**'Separate Ways'**

She sat there staring at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts, and her memories.

"_Sorry I'm late, Utau kept me back to help clean up. So what did you want to talk about, or ..." The girls' face redden, and she looked towards her feet, fidgeting with her skirt._

"_o-or what did you want to do?" she cautiously looked up._

"_hmm ..." The figure was in deep thought, pulling together the feelings lingering deep inside. He swiftly pulled her in a warm carress, causing the pink hair girl to blush even more, and gently pulled her head into his chest. She knew what was coming, her heart pumping like a train engines, she was ready, prepared to what will come, so she looked up, closed her eyes, and waited for the magic moment._

"_I'm sorry...Ms..." He said in a imperturbable tone, her eyes shot open at him in disbelief, her cheeks regained color, and the glimmer in her eyes faded like the morning sun into day._

"_W-why are you calling me that?" She questioned in confusion, she couldn't understand why he was being so formal with her. After all, they were dating, there was no need to go back to the days of unknowing._

"_I think it's best, if we went our separate ways...I'm sorry." He continued, while pulling her away. Winter wasn't as cold as the feeling she had experienced at that moment. It was as if he had just drowned happiness, killing its' light, and leaving it in the icy waters of winter. 'Separate ways' echoed throughout her head from that moment on. A nightmare that she would never wake up from._

"Amu, diners ready!" Midori Hinamori wakened her daughter. In a flash Amu jumped out of her thoughts, and returned to reality only to mutter the words 'separate ways'. She sprang out of bed, and ran downstairs, to meet her warming family awaiting her to take a seat, and to enjoy their blessed meal.

"Thanks for the food!" the family harmoniously preached.

"_S-anks fo de food!'_ Ami said, she was still a baby, but it was pretty close. Her mother warmly looked at her, with a glimmer of eminent.

"Thats my little Ami!" Tsumugu Hinamori rejoiced at his daughter.

_'Separate ways'_

** DING DONG DING DONG! DING DING DING DONG!**

"Amu-chii..." A voice rang out in the distant hallway, Amu turned around only to be pounced by her good friend Yaya.

"GOOD MORNING!" Yaya yelled, her hands flung out above her head, as if she was reaching for the sky. Amu just sat there, looking at her friend make a fool out of both of them. Shockingly, she wasn't use to this, and they've been friends since Elementary school, so it shouldn't be nothing new. Regardless of this fact, Yaya always had something new, so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Good Morning Yaya! How was your weekend?" Amu said, as she got up, causing Yaya to tumble over on her bottom.

"Mouu~ It was just fine, lots of cute things happened! Wanna hear about em'?" Yaya replied, as she lifted her self up using the lockers as her support.

"Not reall-" Before Amu could even finished what she was about to say, Yaya had already made Amu's decision.

"Well, I'll tell you about them anyway" Yaya reluctantly interrupted. Amu awkwardly smiled trying to show interest, but of course she had other things on her mind.

Together the two walked downstairs aiming to get to their homeroom class on time, it was a shame that their lockers had to be so far away from homeroom, but Amu moved out of the previous locker she was in. The locker that had belonged to her boyfriend, a certain boy who was walking right past her. Amu casually looked up at him, his hair was like the sun, it engulfed her, it made her feel such a warm presence. His scarlet eyes, were like rubies, that could capture any girl, and had once had captured her, but no longer. They walked past each other, with not even a 'Hello' or 'Good Morning', he had another girl by his side, a girl that wasn't Amu. It's been almost three weeks since they had broken up, but to Amu the pain had almost seem just like yesterday. It was a nightmare that replayed, over and over, without end. She continued towards homeroom with Yaya, and looked back at the boy she loved so dearly, only to see he wasn't looking back at her.

_'Separate ways'_

**DING DING DING DONG! DING DING DING DONG**

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow then. Remember that your end of term essays are due Friday, so if you haven't started, you better get to it!" the teacher asserted to her students, for the school day was over, but for Amu she had to go to tutoring, bad thing was, tutoring was with Tadase her ex-boyfriend, that she really was in no mood to see. She had ditched so many tutoring session since they broke up, that her marks were starting to really hit the wall. It was either education or self-esteem, and today Amu decided she would go with her education.

She entered the classroom after school, the sky was a bright orange, and there was a tall silhouette sitting on one of the desks. She hesitated walking in, her mind wavered whether or not she was ready to face the music, but as the glimmer of light faded, only to her surprise she realized it was Ikuto.

"Ikuto," Amu uttered with a sigh of a relief. Her voice was low, and bit shaking but in an attempt to regain her confidence she quickly stated,

"Why am I not surprised, you do slack off a lot. Makes sense you need tutoring." Amu had known Ikuto since elementary school, you could almost call them two peas in a pod. Whenever they saw each other they would do nothing but fight, like siblings.

"Your one to talk Ms. Spicy, you're probably here just to have some fun with Tadase, am I right? Well sorry to crash on the party, but we can always make it a three sum." Ikuto smugly said as he turned his head to face a girl who was clutching her school bag tightly that her hands were turning red.

"I'm joking Amu, don't take it seriously." Ikuto said to reassure the girl, he teases her a lot so he thought she would be use to it, he never realized that she still got upset at stuff like this. Amu face was turning fiery red, and streams of tears ran down her cheeks. She faced the door, preparing herself to run when Ikuto grabbed her hand, and turned her around. His soft hands clutching her tightly, they were so big compared to hers, and even to Tadase's. He was signaling her to let go of her hand bag. The thumb of her bag towards the ground made the silence grow even deeper.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered as he bent down on his knees, and placed his warm hand on her left cheek. Tears continued to flow down, and she couldn't summon up the things she wanted to tell him. Regardless, of how smug Ikuto could be, he was the boy who was always there for her. Whenever she was being bullied on the play ground in elementary school, he was there to beat up the bullies for her. Yet after all these years of being with him, she found it hard to gather the courage to tell him that she had been dumped. Suddenly, a warm tender sensation met her forehead, a soft touch that had been lost since she had been dumped by Tadase. She looked forward to see those midnight blue eyes glimmer at her. "_When was Ikuto so...calm and collected "_ she thought.

"Ikuto, Tadase and I...w-we...h-he, b-broke up with...m-me" Amu incoherently said, as her eyes looked away from his. She felt uneasy and incomplete, it was hard to tell him the whole story. Not like this, not when she was a wreck and could barely speak. He got up and looked like he already knew that, scratching his head at the situation, he then said,

"Doesn't look like Tadase is coming, let's go up to the roof." He grabbed both there bags and held her hand as they went up toward the roof. The roof was bordered with fences, possibly to keep people in, and suicide out. There was nothing but a bench and a weird square concrete figure, possibly under it had electric wires or water tubes or something. They sat on the bench, Ikuto's hand still gently caressing hers, as she poured her heart out, distraught and torn. Every mention of Tadase name destroyed her being, the core of her soul and left another scar in her heart, that will never be mended.

"I see, Tadase said that did he, " Ikuto nervously responded, the story was painful to hear from Amu's point of view. They say high school relationships are silly and will never last, but coming from Amu, it was as if she was the wife and Tadase the husband, there lives together will no longer be. Ikuto completely astonished tried to lighten the mood and bring back the Amu he knows.

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to beat him up for hurting my little princess!" Ikuto said as he clenched his fist and punched it into the palm of his other hand.

'No! Don't do that!" Amu shouted as if a new life had entered her, she blushed at the statement he made about being _his _princess. _Ikuto has been here always, and yet I feel like this moment is different, something doesn't seem right, _Amu thought,

Silence had taken it's place and intimacy was saved a spot. Ikuto looked at her with a flicker of sadness in his eyes. _Why? I don't understand! What is this?_

"Amu, I not sure what to do for you, or how I can be of help," Ikuto started to say,

"But come to me any time, I promise I'll never leave your side. I'll never separate ways from you." he concluded. _Never separate ways, to be there for the one you care for. I was always told, I love you and I care for you, yet it was never proven._ Realization washed over Amu's body, she understood why she was in so much pain. _I called it love before I even got the chance to understand what love really is. _Amu hugged Ikuto in a shocking embrace, she didn't understand why, but she hugged him as if he was never going to come back. _Love isn't something you can get in a week, it's something that progresses over time. To love is to trust, to trust is to love, and trust builds over time not within a couple of weeks._ Ikuto lifted her by her chin, and took her lips, capturing her in a sweet kiss. It wasn't lustful like the many Tadase gave her, it was warm and fulfilling.

"Here I thought we had a sibling like relationship..." Amu mumbled.

Ikuto smugly replied "Hey, unless you want me to stop, then I will..." teasing her for his lips. Amu couldn't wait, her heart had fluttered for something she had longed, true warmth, she quickly captured another kiss.

"You have to make sure to keep your promise, or you'll lose my trust!" Amu puffed her cheeks, giving her a baby like face. Ikuto chuckled at her sweet face and an idea fluttered in his head.

"Well, to make sure I keep my promise, I better seal the deal." he leaned in for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, yet it didn't loose the warmth she had been searching for. _Dating and understanding is simply a test of commitment and promise. Relationship and friendships are exams that we take to prove worthiness, and true love is that 100% we get at the end of the day that shows we worked hard to achieve that passion and warmth._


End file.
